Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a conveying device for conveying an object to be conveyed such as food items.
Description of Related Art
As a conveying device for conveying an object to be conveyed such as specimens, a conveying device using a conveying belt is known. This type of conveying device comprises a carrier on which a conveyed object is placed, a conveying passage which guides conveyance of the carrier, a conveying belt provided on the conveying passage and on which the carrier is installed, and a drive unit which drives the belt.
The belt driving device rotates the belt to move in its circumferential direction. By rotating the belt, an object to be conveyed is conveyed. This type of technique is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4522463.
In a conveying device which conveys a conveyed object such as specimens by using a conveying belt mentioned above, there were the following problems. In the case of conveying a plurality of conveying objects, a plurality of carriers are installed on the conveying belt.
In some cases, in order to apply treatment on a particular object among a plurality of conveying objects, the movement of the particular object is suspended. For example, by applying a stopper to a carrier on which the particular conveyed object is placed, the movement of the particular conveyed object is suspended. However, in order to convey the other conveying objects, the belt remains in a rotating state.
Therefore, friction will occur between the suspended carrier and the belt. Since the belt is formed from, for example, resin, which has flexibility, the belt is subject to abrasion by the friction occurring between the carrier and the belt. As the belt abrades away, the durability of the conveying device is degraded.
Furthermore, in the case where the conveyed object is liquid, if the conveyed object spills, there is a possibility that the conveyed object may run down onto the belt. In this case, interference with the belt and the drive unit rotating the belt may occur, deteriorating cleaning efficiency.